Sissy's Regret
by Avenged8Fold
Summary: As Xana releases an attack with no effect on the real world, Od Ulrich Yumi and Jeremy get a little suspicious. Does Xana have a trick up his sleve and if so, is Sissy in on it. Please R&R cuz I love constructive critcism.
1. The Problem

Authors note: I am just starting to type stories so if this story really sucks, its cuz I'm a beginner. Anyway, if you're a Sissy fan, then u might not want to read this becuz it will dis Sissy and her gang. Also, an unnamed character will die.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A Joke Gone Bad  
  
As the bell rang for the beginning of morning classes, Sissy, as usual, is trying to make herself appeal to Ulrich. Jeremy was up all night talking to Aelita and had just left his room to meet Ulrich and Od in the halls. Yumi was hurrying to the school from her house when she noticed that one of the streetlights was still on.  
  
As Math class started, Jeremy's computer started to make a noise signaling that Aelita was trying to contact him. "Aelita, what is it" Jeremy whispered. "I'm feeling the strongest pulsations I have ever felt, I don't like the feeling of this." "Ok Aelita, I will go strait to the factory and scan for an activated tower." Jeremy turned to look at the others, "Meet me at the factory after class." Jeremy turned to the teacher "May I go to the infirmary" After Jeremy had gotten to the factory, he ran the scan for the tower and it appeared in the mountain area. "Aelita, the tower is in the mountain region." "On my way Jeremy." Ulrich, Od, and Yumi asked simultaneously to use the bathroom and it actually worked.  
  
(At the factory)  
  
"Jeremy, I'm in the mountain I can see a swarm of hornets and five or six crabs guarding the tower, I don't know how hard this will be." "Aelita, just stay where you are and the gang will be there soon." Jeremy opens up a cell phone window on the super computer screen and calls Ulrich. "Ulrich, are you there, we found the tower but it is guarded with an army of hornets and crabs. Aelita really needs you." "Ok Jeremy, we will be right there, we are just entering the sewer." Ulrich turns off his cell phone and jumps on his skateboard just as Od and Yumi jumped on theirs." They get to the factory and jump into the scanners as Jeremy shouted "Scanner Od, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi-Transfer Od, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi-Virtualization."  
  
Authors note: Please submit a review or two. I love constructive criticism. I hope you liked it; I plan to add more chapters so just hold on if you liked this story. 


	2. Swarm in Lyoko

Author's note: This chapter will be a chapter completely in lyoko so the next chapter will be in the real world. I think that this chapter will be just a little longer than the last. I will add more chapters so just wait a while.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
As Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are virtualized, Aelita runs to meet them. She points to the ridge where she had seen the monsters. As they looked at the monsters, Yumi thought of a plan. "Guys, lets lure some if not all of the hornets away from the crabs and tower and take care of them first. After that, we will get the crabs."  
  
"Good plan Odd, Yumi. Aelita, you hide behind that boulder while we take care of this." Ulrich said.  
  
"Ok, I will give you backup if needed." Aelita said walking away.  
  
"Lets go, if we move fast, we might be able to catch a few of them by surprise." Said Odd signaling the others to follow him as he ran to a rock and hid behind it. He fired one of his arrows at a hornet and he hit it, the others suddenly all went to the origin of the shot only to find no one. The others popped out from behind a rock and began the assault. Ulrich used his triplicate ability and had killed three of the hornets.  
  
"Watch out Yumi" Odd shouted as one of the hornets fired a shot that just missed Yumi as she launched her fan destroying the hornet while Odd killed two with his arrows. Ulrich hit two more and Yumi killed yet another hornet. Only three hornets were left but the crabs were filtering into the area firing mindlessly at the three while two of the hornets were killed, a crab hit Yumi.  
  
"Yumi!!!" Ulrich shouted swiftly murdering the crab that hit Yumi and one other near him.  
  
"Yumi, you only have 60 life points left so be carefully." Said Jeremie talking to his computer. He has gotten used to talking to his computer screen.  
  
"TRIPLICATE" Shouted Ulrich as Odd killed a crab. As he confused the crab and then randomly jumped on it and stabbed the Xana's symbol on the crabs head as it shattered into tiny bits then disappearing into the ground just as Yumi was shot again and was de-virtualized and Odd killed the remaining hornet and Ulrich shattered the last crab.  
  
"Ok Aelita, you can come out now" said Odd as Aelita peeked out from the rock.  
  
"I'll head to the tower now ok Jeremie." Aelita said stepping into the tower.  
  
"Ok Aelita, we're all ready, do your stuff." Jeremie said from the factory. Yumi just walked into the room when Aelita the first rings in the tower lit. Aelita was lifted into the air and landed on the elevated platform as it lit. She stepped into the middle of the platform and the screen came up. She placed her hand on the screen and her name appeared  
  
(AELITA)  
  
Then the words  
  
(CODDE... LYOKO)  
  
appeared and all of the screens on the walls started to fall and as the last one fell, a sudden burst of light came in a wave engulfing Odd and Ulrich and all of lyoko.  
  
Back in the lab, Jeremie turned to Yumi and said "Are you ready for a return trip to the past.  
  
"Yea, sure, why not, is it like I have a choice."  
  
"What is wrong with you."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little tired of this return to the past and doing things the same time over and over again."  
  
The white light shoots from the screen engulfing the two of them and the rest of the world.  
  
Author's note: I hope you like this chapter. I will make more so just wait until I do. Oh yea, please, I love constructive criticism so R&R. Thank you. 


	3. Ulrichs Demise

Author's note: I just made the second chapter so I hope you liked that one and if you did, you will like this one.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The bell rang for class as Od and Ulrich get out of their beds and start to get changed. Jeremy had actually gotten some sleep this time and was ready for math. He did his usual morning talk with Aelita and he left for math. He met up with Od and Ulrich in the halls and they went to math. Yumi was already there and was in her seat. As they got to the door, Sissy pulled Ulrich off to the side. "Ulrich, can I talk to you for a sec."  
  
"What is it this time Sissy, I have to get to class."  
  
"Just listen to me, I want to ask if I could..."  
  
"If the question is if I will go out with you, the answer is no, I like Yumi not you so get over it."  
  
"You no Ulrich, I just wanted to ask if I could be your friend but some people are just to ignorant to listen to others."  
  
"Sissy, I'm sorry, I just got so fed up with you asking to go out I just thought..."  
  
"Just leave me alone." Ulrich entered the classroom and got a seat between Od and Yumi.  
  
"What was that all about" Yumi had whispered because class had started.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it, and no, it wasn't Sissy asking me to go out with her if that was what you were thinking."  
  
"Ok, sorry I asked" Yumi said turning to the teacher. The bell had rung signaling lunch, which was Od's favorite time of day because he had a black hole instead of a stomach, and, as usual, Od got food from everyone else. Ulrich was strangely quiet. Everyone, especially, Yumi was getting suspicious. After lunch they all had an hour of free time before science and Ulrich just went beck to his room while everyone else had fun.  
  
I wonder why Sissy got so mad at me. I just got so mad that I couldn't control myself. I just wish I could make it up to her but how...  
  
The hour had gone by and Ulrich had to go past Sissy's room to get to science. As he passed by he heard something inside the room. He looked through the crack in the door and saw Sissy, sitting on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Ulrich felt a sudden burst of guilt growing inside him. He felt the need to run in and comfort her but he resisted and headed off to science but he felt like he had an extra hundred pound weight on his back.  
  
Author's note: Sorry to leave you hanging but there is another chapter so read on and then you can R&R. 


	4. Sissy Reveals Herself

Author's note: I hope I didn't scare anyone away with the ending of the third chapter. This chapter will explain what happened in the last so don't read this till you read the third one. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
As the robot continued down the halls looking for more victims, Millie spotted the monster and began screaming. The robot turned to the noise and began to chase her but froze in mid-run. The white light emerged from the direction of the factory. All memory of the events was erased from everybody's mind and all were back in the same place as just three hours ago except Ulrich. Since he was killed, the past doesn't bring back the dead. Science class had started but Ulrich was missing. After class, Odd went back to his room and Jeremie did the same. When Odd got to his room, he unlocked his door but fainted at the sight of his friend lying limp and bloody with his eyes open on his bed.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
"Man, I had this horrible dream that Ulrich... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Odd screamed as he ran out of his room heading for Jeremie's. When he got there, he burst in the door and Jeremy swiftly turned in his chair to Odd and away from Aelita.  
  
"What's the matter Odd"  
  
"Huh huh huh... it's Ulrich... he... he was murdered."  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"It's true, come see for yourself, I will go and break it to Yumi."  
  
"No, I will go once I see him." Said Jeremie walking out the door. When they got to Odd's room, Odd waited outside the door as Jeremie walked and came out looking like he saw a ghost with his mouth wide open and his face was stuck in a twisted horror expression. He started to walk to the doors when Jim the PE teacher walked into the halls and walked right past Jeremie.  
  
"Odd, what's wrong with Jeremie."  
  
"Just look in my room but don't expect a pleasant sight and it wasn't me. I found him like that."  
  
"Like wha..." Jim just kept staring into the room. They left him like that and went to Yumi's place. When they knocked on her door, she answered. At first she was happy to see them but then her face turned grim at the sight of their expressions.  
  
"What's wrong, where's Ulrich, is this about..."  
  
"Unfortunately yes Yumi, he's... umm... he's dead."  
  
"What are you talking about, he can't be, we went back in time."  
  
"Yes, your right but you can't revive the dead with time. That just isn't how it works. Trust us, he is dead. Jim is probably still staring into Odd's room trying to take in the horror."  
  
"Why, what happened to him."  
  
"All we know is that someone or something brutally murdered him."  
  
"Where is he, I want to see him."  
  
"He is in Odd's room and while you look at him, we will warn the principal."  
  
"Hope you didn't just eat because this might make you sick." As Yumi was on her way to Odd's room, she saw Sissy crying in the hall just outside Odd's door where Jim was still staring into it. When Sissy saw Yumi she got up and ran back to her dorm. Yumi was a little puzzled but went to the door but didn't move. As she saw Ulrich's slightly mangled body, she just froze. All warmth just seemed to suddenly leave her and her heart turned cold along with her face. A single tear came running down her face as she saw her boyfriend, dead and mangled right before her eyes. She wanted to go running home but couldn't move. She started to cry but still didn't move. She fell to her knees and continued to cry. The floor was beginning to get wet. The principal soon arrived with Odd and Jeremie. He was horror stricken to see Ulrich on the bed and Jim still staring at him.  
  
"Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, I know how you must feel but I think you must go to your dorms for now."  
  
"But what about me, this is my dorm." Said Odd shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Oh yes. Um. You will just have do share a room with Jeremie until we can do something about this. Until then, none of you are to come into this room understood. Odd, we will clear this room of your stuff soon so you just go and try to forget about this and do not tell anyone, understood."  
  
"Yes." The boys said simultaneously. They headed off in the direction of Sissy's room where they found her leaving and acting just a little suspicious.  
  
"Let's follow her, I have a weird feeling that she might just lead us somewhere that might help us figure out why Ulrich is dead." Said Jeremie turning to the others.  
  
"You go ahead, I just want to go home and lay down, I feel really sick right now I won't be at school tomorrow so tell the principal if you get the chance." "Alright Yumi, just make sure that you don't tell anyone. It will help if you just go home and rest for a day or two. Contact us if you need anything." Jeremie and Odd followed Sissy while Yumi went back to her house. Sissy had gone to the principal's office and walked in. She soon walked out and saw Odd and Jeremie standing there.  
  
"Oh, umm, hi, I really got to go so if you could just excuse me I'll be out of..."  
  
"No, not until you tell us what your up to. If you tell us the truth, we'll let you go but start to lie and you'll regret it because we aren't in the best mood right now."  
  
"Ok ok, I'll tell you. I know who killed Ulrich."  
  
"You do, well, what are you waiting for, tell us so we can report them."  
  
"Well, you see, it was, me"  
  
Author's note: I left you hanging deliberately so I could write just one more chapter. That should come fairly soon so do read it again in a day or so. Oh yea, please R&R and tell me if you liked my story so far or if it needs work. 


	5. Ulrich's Funeral

Author's note: This should be the last chapter of this story so enjoy it while it lasts. I plan to write more fanfics so read more. They are mostly all going to be Code Lyoko so don't bother looking anywhere else unless I tell you to.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Yes, it was me only to an extent though. I didn't kill him directly but not alone either. This was all supposed just some revenge for what he did to me."  
  
"What exactly did he do to you?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask him if he would at least be my friend but he started to yell at me saying that I hope this isn't about me going out with you. He continued to shout at me so I ran to my dorm crying. After I got there I noticed that Ulrich stopped by after science but completely ignored his shot to apologize and just walked off. Later I went to the park to take a long walk to get over Ulrich when I met this robot that said that he wanted to play a joke on someone so I told him that Ulrich was a good target. He nodded and walked off. That was the last I had seen of him. He seemed a little weird when he started to yell at by passers.  
  
"Sissy, what did he look like or was he in the shadows?"  
  
"He was all metal and shiny and he had a knife in his hand."  
  
"A knife, that's it, Ulrich was stabbed with a knife twice. This metal man is his killer, it has to be."  
  
"Wait, how do you remember all of this, we know of something that should've erased your memory but you still have it, why."  
  
"I don't know, I just remember a bright light and then I was back at science class. Then I went to see what had happened to Ulrich and found Jim at the door. I looked in and I fell to the floor and began crying. Then I saw Yumi and I ran because I didn't want to see her after she saw what I saw. I ran to my room and waited for a few minutes and decided to go see my father. I wanted to confess but he wasn't there and then you showed up."  
  
"So, you sent that thing on Ulrich, you should pay and I say we turn her in for what she did to my best friend." Odd blurted as the principal came through the door.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
"Sissy was just..." Odd started when Jeremie gave him a nudge  
  
"Was just asking what had happened to Ulrich."  
  
"Well Sissy, if you must know, he was murdered and we are now calling his parents but I really wish that someone else could break it to them. No principal should tell a child's parents that their child was murdered by an unnamed person."  
  
"No daddy, I was the one who killed Ulrich. Jeremie was just trying to keep me safe."  
  
"Sissy, I don't believe this, did you really murder a fellow student."  
  
"Well, umm, not exactly." She began telling her dad the same story that she told Odd and Jeremie. The farther into the story, the more her dad got interested.  
  
"And that's my story."  
  
"I'm deeply sorry Sissy but you will be put on trial and you will likely be put in jail for at least one year."  
  
"Yes daddy, I know but I deserve it."  
  
I don't know why I'm about to do this but I just know I'll regret this.  
  
"No, you can't blame her for the murder, she knew not what the robots intentions were. She only wanted it to play a prank on Ulrich but he really wanted to kill him."  
  
"Yes but since this thing has disappeared, she is to blame so you will be put on trial but Odd, Jeremie, and I will represent you in the trial." The cops just arrived and took Sissy away and told them that the trial would be in three days at 11:00 AM. The next three days were spent teaching Odd but not Jeremie, as he knew all of this already, how to defend someone on trial. The day of the trial had come and for about 3 hours, all of the teachers waited outside except Jim because he was still staring into a closed door now. After the trial had ended, Jeremie came out to break the bad news to the rest of the teachers.  
  
"Well, Jeremie, what happened, was Sissy accused or not, come on, are you going to tell us or not."  
  
"She um, well she..."  
  
"Spit it out Jeremie, was she accused or not."  
  
"She was accused and was sentenced to one year in jail and three months of community service."  
  
"What does that mean, When does she start this sentence."  
  
"She will start the jail time in two days after she cleans out from the school, after her year, she will have a month to get re-acquainted with her family and finish ninth grade but begin immediately on the community service." Five days later, Ulrich's parents arrived for the funeral of their son. They arrived on the bus crying and came into the viewing room to see their son. He was dressed up so that his injuries were covered up. Even Yumi showed up. She and her parents were the first guests to arrive and they all had been crying for about two hours. The viewing was over and the funeral started. When they buried Ulrich, Yumi had about an inch of water beneath her feet from crying. Odd decided to go and try to comfort her.  
  
"Yumi, it'll be ok, just try to move on and just remember that you can't change what already happened."  
  
"I (sniff) just wish that (sniff) I could."  
  
'I know you do but you can't, just try to move on, you can't keep weeping forever."  
  
"Your right Odd, thanks (sniff) I'm glad I have friends like you.  
  
{[( THE END )]}  
  
Author's note: I hope you like this chapter because it is the last in this story. Look for more by SKORN and you can get some facts from www.codelyoko.com. Just remember to R&R and tell me if you liked it. 


	6. Reviews and Answers

Reviewer Date Chapter Type lolo313 2004-06-13 5 Signed Wow this was an interesting story. Why did ulrick have to die? well write more fanfics. Phantom 1 2004-05-30 5 Signed I tried to tell myself that this was a tragedy story, and nothing good happens in a tragedy story. But no, I had to get my hopes up. Boy, did I feel stupid. I'm still trying to digest the fact that going back in time wouldn't bring him back. I mean time goes backwards so everything goes in reverse which means that blood goes back in the body, veins and skin closes up and knife reverses its direction. But hey, it's your story, not mine. Excuse me while I go kick myself for failing to see the obvious. sirhcnotilih 2004-05-29 5 Anonymou s very sad,man.(starts crying) Phantom 1 2004-05-29 4 Signed So wait, was it a robot, or was it Sissy? I'm confused. But you know, something's not right. Going back in the past undoes the things that are done. Things are done in reverse which means that the opposite of dying is re-living. I fail to see the logic... in what I am saying. Oh well. Good chapter though. Mr.Evil 2004-05-29 4 Anonymou s good ending cnt wait for the next one nobody 2004-05-29 4 Anonymou s very very good but i was confused with ur author note in the begining what would scare people off? nobody 2004-05-29 3 Anonymou s great but in the first chapter u said math too many times but it was realy good bravo bravo bravo nobody 2004-05-29 2 Anonymou s super again i liked how u took time to discibe the inside of the tower bravo bravo nobody 2004-05-29 1 Anonymou s od=odd realy good i like how u took time to say to every one and trancfer to every one bravo Carly 2004-05-29 1 Anonymou s it was great!! keep going Phantom 1 2004-05-29 3 Signed Whoa! Now that was completely out of left field! Still... a robot, huh? Xana? Or something else? You've definitely captured my attention. I can't wait for your next chapter. The dialogue was a little rough (especially with Ulrich's bad mood) but other than that, it was perfect. Scarred Wolf 2004-05-29 3 Signed ... You... killed him... (Clear throat) Well! That uh, was not what I was exspecting, I'll give you that.-; But it was still good. I was just a little surprised you'd kill Ulrich. Most people like to kill Odd or Aelita.(Shrugs) You go all out, okay? That was a nice twist. Scarred Wolf 2004-05-29 2 Signed That was the best chapter yet! I can't wait to see what happenes next! supaman190 2004-05-28 3 Anonymou s I really liked that fanfic so keep with the chapters. One thing bothers me. Did Sissy kill Ulrich with a hitman, or robot,or was it X.A.N.A? Oh well, but I really liked that story, all three chapters! Storm Sword 2004-05-28 2 Signed it was sort of good. I like it. not bad for your first story.   
  
lolo313 2004-06-13 5 Signed Wow this was an interesting story. Why did ulrick have to die? well write more fanfics.   
  
Answer: Ulrich died because no one else makes him die so I decided to be original.  
  
Phantom 1 2004-05-30 5 Signed I tried to tell myself that this was a tragedy story, and nothing good happens in a tragedy story. But no, I had to get my hopes up. Boy, did I feel stupid. I'm still trying to digest the fact that going back in time wouldn't bring him back. I mean time goes backwards so everything goes in reverse which means that blood goes back in the body, veins and skin closes up and knife reverses its direction. But hey, it's your story, not mine. Excuse me while I go kick myself for failing to see the obvious.   
  
Answer: If you've ever watched the show, they say that you can't bring back the dead by going back in time like that.  
  
sirhcnotilih 2004-05-29 5 Anonymou s very sad,man.(starts crying)   
  
Answer: None.  
  
Phantom 1 2004-05-29 4 Signed So wait, was it a robot, or was it Sissy? I'm confused. But you know, something's not right. Going back in the past undoes the things that are done. Things are done in reverse which means that the opposite of dying is re-living. I fail to see the logic... in what I am saying. Oh well. Good chapter though.   
  
Answer: It was a robot lead by Sissy. Answer to second question is above.  
  
Mr.Evil 2004-05-29 4 Anonymou s good ending cnt wait for the next one   
  
Answer: None  
  
nobody 2004-05-29 4 Anonymou s very very good but i was confused with ur author note in the begining what would scare people off?   
  
Answer: Some people are fans of Ulrich so they might have gotten "scared" away by him dying. nobody 2004-05-29 3 Anonymou s great but in the first chapter u said math too many times but it was realy good bravo bravo bravo   
  
Answer: Sorry about the math thing.  
  
nobody 2004-05-29 2 Anonymou s super again i liked how u took time to discibe the inside of the tower bravo bravo   
  
Answer: I describe the inside of the tower because it makes my story look longer.  
  
nobody 2004-05-29 1 Anonymou s od=odd realy good i like how u took time to say to every one and trancfer to every one bravo   
  
Answer: I changed Od=Odd. As said above, it makes my story look longer.  
  
Carly 2004-05-29 1 Anonymou s it was great!! keep going   
  
Answer: None  
  
Phantom 1 2004-05-29 3 Signed Whoa! Now that was completely out of left field! Still... a robot, huh? Xana? Or something else? You've definitely captured my attention. I can't wait for your next chapter. The dialogue was a little rough (especially with Ulrich's bad mood) but other than that, it was perfect.   
  
Answer: The robot was a creation of Xana and it was my first story so...  
  
Scarred Wolf 2004-05-29 3 Signed ... You... killed him... (Clear throat) Well! That uh, was not what I was exspecting, I'll give you that.-; But it was still good. I was just a little surprised you'd kill Ulrich. Most people like to kill Odd or Aelita.(Shrugs) You go all out, okay? That was a nice twist.   
  
Answer: As said before, it gave me originality.  
  
Scarred Wolf 2004-05-29 2 Signed That was the best chapter yet! I can't wait to see what happenes next!   
  
Answer: None  
  
supaman190 2004-05-28 3 Anonymou s I really liked that fanfic so keep with the chapters. One thing bothers me. Did Sissy kill Ulrich with a hitman, or robot,or was it X.A.N.A? Oh well, but I really liked that story, all three chapters!   
  
Answer: Xana made that robot to kill Ulrich and Sissy helped.  
  
Storm Sword 2004-05-28 2 Signed it was sort of good. I like it. not bad for your first story.   
  
Answer: Thank you. 


End file.
